Destino
by Zhit Y
Summary: La razones por las que Shoaron fue en busca de las cartas, y lo que le depara aun pelirojo
1. ¿QUE PASO EN EL LEJANO ORIENTE?

Bueno este va a ser mi segundo fanfic la verdad quería esperarme un poco mas hasta estar mas adelantado en mi fic de Equilibrio Roto, pero no me aguante las ganas, así que los iré intercalando por lo cual me tardare un poco mas en publicar capítulos de Equilibrio Roto (Masssss, se oye una voz al fondo), aunque ya voy a la mitad del cinco.. eso creo, bueno ahora empezare con una antigua tradición en los fanfics.

Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura y Harry Potter son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, así que no me demanden que lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión… bueno ya que termine comencemos.

DESTINO

CAPITULO 1

¿QUE PASA POR EL LEJANO ORIENTE?

JAPON, TOKIO DISTRITO JUUBAN (Creo que así seria)

En este lugar se encuentra una niña, que no aparentaba más de unos 10 años. Su pelo caía delicadamente por su espalda en grandes rizos hasta el suelo adornado con dos grandes alas que aparecían en su cabeza y una pequeña gema en la frente.

Todo parecía normal, excepto por el hecho que esta niña estaba desapareciendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. No con grandes explosiones ni NADA por el estilo, simplemente los envolvía en una esfera de energía oscura a todo a aquel que estuviera a su alcance Edificios, animales, personas; todo desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero ella no estaba sola, enfrente de ella se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes tratando de frenar las acciones de la niña. Pero todo parecía inútil, todo ataque era desvanecido inmediatamente por la pequeña en cuyos ojos no mostraba emoción alguna, solo se podía vislumbrar algo de cuando violentamente reclama que le devolvieran a sus amigas.

En un acto desesperado por detenerla, dos jóvenes se ponen frente a ella expulsando toda la energía con la que contaban para detenerla estimulada a su vez por la energía de sus compañeros, una cara de sorpresa se refleja en la niña al sentir el poder de uno de ellos —Siento su presencia en ti— piensa ella —Tu me llevaras junto a ellas— fue el ultimo pensamiento de ella al ser envuelta por la energía de ellos.

Al desaparecer la energía que envolvía a la niña, todos lograron ver que en lugar donde se encontraba ella ahora se encuentra lo que parece ser una carta, que empieza a volar dirigiéndose a la mano de aquel al que le dio su ultimo pensamiento.

El pudo ver al igual que el otro joven que la figura de la niña estaba dibujada en la carta —Por favor— se escucha la voz proveniente de la carta —llevadme junto a mis amigas y su nueva dueña —hubo una pequeña pausa— y hasta que eso suceda tu podrás usar mis poderes—dijo otra vez la carta.

--Ahora ustedes dos… -- volvió a hablar la carta esta vez refiriéndose a ambos jóvenes—tendrán que pagar el precio por sellar mi poder— y dos esferas empiezan a envolver a ambos jóvenes —perdónenme— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ambas esferas se solidificaran.

--¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!—y una luz plateada envolvió ambas esferas provocando un gran estruendo.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HONG KONG

En las profundidades de una enorme mansión entre la oscuridad de la noche se ve a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color solo que con un destello rojizo. Rezando en un dialecto difícil de entender poco a poco va expulsando todas su energía que se reunían sobre el altar frente a ella.

Cuando la luna llena llega a su posición mas alta se desprende una desgarrador grito de la mujer; expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, que al reunirse con el resto abren un hoyo en el cielo de color negro que empieza a brillar de un color blanco.

La mujer exhausta se desploma y solo se queda observando algo que atraviesa el portal y azota en la fría roca del altar; sonríe abiertamente al ver a la persona que poco a poco se incorporaba.

Diablos que fue lo que paso – la persona apenas y podia mantenerse en pie cuando vio a la mujer frente de el con una reluciente sonrisa, exhausta pero reluciente al fin y al cabo -- ¿Pajarita? —los ojos de ella aparece un brillo de felicidad al oír esas palabras saliendo de esos labios. Sacando fuerzas de donde podía se puso de pie y salio corriendo a abrazar a esa persona que paso por el hoyo y le da un suave beso en los labios – que bueno que regresaste – fueron las ultimas palabras de ella al perder el conocimiento en brazos de aquel al que tenia tanto tiempo deseando ver.

CONTINUARA…….

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, patético ¿verdad, para serles sinceros no sabia donde poner este fic; como eso de que va a ser un crossover, pero al ser uno con dos animes decidí que por ahí lo pondría solo me avente un volado para ver en que anime lo publicaba. Por ahora me despido.

Ah por cierto estos dos sucesos no sucedieron al mismo tiempo.


	2. SUEÑOS

HOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA! DE NUEVO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, PERO COMO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR EXEPTO QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS REPECTIVOS AUTORES, COMENZEMOS CON EL CAPITULO.

DESTINO

CAPITULO 2

SUEÑOS

En un a hermoso campo verde se pueden ver las siluetas de cuatro niños que juegan alegremente uno con otros, al irnos acercando se puede ver claramente que tres de ellos eran pelirrojos y una niña de cabello negro atado en dos coletas.

Si acercamos la vista un poco mas podemos ver que dos de ellos, pelirrojos y de ojos castaños e idénticos hasta el ultimo cabello. Y nos damos cuenta de que no jugaban mas bien corrían despavoridos perseguidos por los otros dos niños, uno también pelirrojo de ojos azules y la niña de cabello negro que al parecer son los únicos que se estaban divirtiendo a costa de los otros dos.

Un poco mas retirado podemos ver a dos mujeres charlando alegremente, sentadas en el pasto, viendo como los niños jugaban alegremente (o corrían despavoridos dependiendo de a que niño se refieran), un poco mas lejos, a la sombra de un árbol se puede ver a otro niño que leía un libro placidamente, tenia el cabello y los ojos de color café ligeramente oscuro, con una sombra de seriedad enmarcando su rostro; sentada junto a el se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos almendrados que se acercaba mucho a el para ver el contenido del libro, pero no entendiendo nada porque estaba en chino (literalmente) aunque un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro al fijar su vista en el niño.

"Así que Ron ya recibió la carta de Hogwarts" dice una de las mujeres, que tenia el cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y medidas que podrían catalogarse de infarto.

"si, toda la semana estuvo como loco, iremos al callejón Diagon la próxima semana para comprar los materiales" contesta la otra mujer mas menudita y robusta, con una mirada gentil en su rostro "Que bueno que decidiste venir con tu hija estos días, así nos podrán acompañar y también tu sobrino" y termina al ver a los niños sentados en el árbol.

"Ya es tiempo para su prueba, Molly" comenta la mujer también viendo en la misma dirección, "Puede que ya no venga en un tiempo".

"Eso pondrá muy triste a Ginny, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, probarlo cuando apenas es un niño, no seria mejor esperar unos 5 o 6 años" Molly pone su cara de desaprobación.

"Lamentablemente es la tradición y en nuestra familia es muy importante, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, el es una persona fuerte, y a heredado el carácter de su madre, y también, aunque muy en el fondo se parece a su padre, además justo ahora se escogerá la misión" dice la mujer ante los ojos atónitos de Molly "Y también lo haré con Ron" Molly abre mas los ojos (Si eso es físicamente posible) "El me lo a estado pidiendo desde que llegamos" termina con una sonrisa.

"Creo que lo consientes demasiados" le recrimina la mujer bajita.

"Es mi ahijado" dice levantando el pecho de orgullo (Lo que hubiera provocando que muchos hombres abrieran los ojos y empezaran a babear) "Sabias que en nuestra familia no habíamos sido padrinos ni apadrinados en mas de 200 años" termina de comentar ella.

"si" ¬¬ "desde los últimos 11 años cada vez que bienes" dice en voz baja Molly mientras su amiga esta llamando a los niños para que vinieran a su lado.

Por la cabeza de Molly Weasley (Admítanlo ya sabían que era ella solo por el nombre, para que con el misterio) pasaban muchas cosas mientras dirigía su mirada al niño que de cabellera castaña que se venia hacia donde están, era la viva imagen de su padre, en cada rasgo se podía ver; su forma de caminar erguida y digna sin contar alguna que otra expresión, aunque a su padre siempre lo acompañaba una eterna sonrisa cuando lo veía, algo que no podía decir del niño ya que al parecer su carácter lo había heredado directamente de su madre, sobre todo el porte y esa aura que impone respeto cada vez que lo veías, tal vez es por eso que Ginny se siente un poco intimidada cada vez que esta con el "Ay mi niña esta creciendo" pasa por la mente de la mujer, pero al parecer esa aura no le afecta a la prima del niño ni a su hijo mas pequeño, ya que lo trataban con mucha familiaridad, a diferencia del resto de la familia que lo trataba con mas respeto, por ejemplo Bill, Charles y sobre todo Percy lo trataban casi como a una persona de mas edad, Fred y George era otra cosa también podría decirse que lo trataban con respeto y no le jugaban una broma, pero era porque temían la venganza de la prima de este que cuando se juntaba con Ron, ella podía sacar ese Weasley escondido dentro de el y juntos eran una catástrofe y media, afortunadamente solo para los gemelos, luego sigue el mismo Ron que cambia radicalmente cuando ellos están y el único de la familia que tenia la familiaridad suficiente para llamar al chico por su nombre y al final estaba Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, bueno ni tan pequeña ya que su madre se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba madurando, ya que todo el tiempo trataba de estar al lado del pequeño niño cuanto podía aunque lo trataba de usted, no importando si su hermano o la prima estuvieran con el y se sonrojaba bastante cada vez que lo veía, por desgracia toda la familia ya se había dado cuenta; Arthur solo sonreía ante el comentario, Bill, Charles y sobre todo Percy (otra vez) solo decían que era natural ya que estaba creciendo, lo peor eran los gemelos que no perdían oportunidad de decir algún comentario vergonzoso a Ginny cuanto el estaba presente, y Ron si parecía un poco extraño por lo general era muy sobre protector con su hermana pero también parecía que estaba de acuerdo…. Los pensamientos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que todos los niños ya se encontraban junto a ellas.

"Fred, George " dice la mujer mas alta " ustedes pueden seguir jugando" ambos chicos protestan ante aquella decisión "o quieren que mande a Mei a jugar con ustedes" el rostro de los chicos perdió el color y la niña en cuestión los miraba con una sonrisa nada reconfortante, ante todo aquello lo único dignamente reconocido que pudieron hacer es salir corriendo lo mas lejos de allí, luego se giro a Ginny para decirle lo mismo, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto de la niña, digna hija de su madre (sin albur he ) que con la mirada decía 'yo me quedo aunque no quieras' a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír al súbito cambio de la niña linda y tímida a la de una mujer decidida terca y orgullosa: toda una Weasley a lo cual solo asintió aceptando que se quedara.

"Shaoran es hora de ver cual es la misión que te ha seleccionado el destino" se arrodilla ante el y toma sus manos "pon la mente en blanco y déjame ver la línea de tu vida" dice la mujer mientras un aura azulada la rodeas a través de sus manos también rodea al chico, cuando las imágenes se presentan ante ella con suma claridad.

Y entonces lo vio.

Vio la torre de Tokio de noche con una imponente luna llena tras ella, pero ella sentía la magia alrededor, cuando súbitamente aparece una niña en la azotea de un edificio, al acercarse a ella pudo notar que tenia el cabello corto y de un castaño claro, un rostro con lindas facciones y unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, alrededor de la chica aparece volando una pequeña criatura, que supo de inmediato que era mágica "aunque parece una esponja de baño" pensó ella, pero se extrañaba que si estaba viendo la línea de la vida de Shaoran que hacia esa niña ahí, a no ser….. una sonrisilla se embozo en su rostro, cuando vio que la persona que esperaba ver aparecía en el edificio de a lado con su traje ceremonial, levanto su vista hacia arriba y vio una esfera de luz rodeada de algo que revoloteaba a su alrededor cuando logro afinar la vista vio que se trataban de cartas, las legendarias cartas Clow, después vio como tres siluetas aparecían atrás de la esfera de luz dos con forma humana y la otra con forma de bestia, cuando la tomo por sorpresa que ambos niños empezaron a volar en dirección a la esfera de luz, mientras mas se acercaban, las cartas empezaron a rodear a Shaoran y otras a la niña notando que la mayor cantidad las tenia ella.

Ambos iban a la par pero poco a poco la niña tomaba ventaja en su carrera alcanzando la esfera primero, provocando un gran resplandor que cubrió todo el lugar. Cuando la luz se desvaneció pudo ver que ahora todas las cartas estaban alrededor de la niña, que miraba fijamente a Shaoran y a la vez el también hacia lo mismo y una vez mas emprendieron el vuelo pero esta vez en dirección a las tres siluetas situadas mas arriba. La mujer pudo notar que mientras mas subían las cartas comenzaban a cambiar a un color rosa pero también cada vez mas ella y Shaoran se acercaban mutuamente sin detener su carrera.

Al momento de acercarse vio que ambos niños se tomaban de la mano chocando directamente con las tres sombras desvaneciéndolas cuando todo se volvió negro, pero ambos niños permanecían ahí tomados de la mano aunque ligeramente mayores, poco a poco el rostro de la niña fue tomando una expresión de tristeza mientras seguía viendo a Shaoran, "Perdóname" fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de soltar su mano y dejarlo caer en la negrura que los envolvía, después un gran resplandor volvió a envolver todo de nuevo…. Y ahí estaba nuevamente la luna en todo su esplendor pero el poder que de ella emanaba era muy calida y tranquila; de la luz que emanaba la luna se formaron tras siluetas cada uno con la luna creciente adornando su frente de colores diferentes: rojo, azul y dorado, de repente el ser de en medio el que tenia la luna dorada levanta su mano para señalar a la nada "Buscanos" fue lo que dijo cuando Shaoran aparecía en el lugar donde ese ser estaba señalando, pero este Shaoran era de mas edad y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y entonces dejo de ver.

"Ahora si se parecía a su padre" fue el pensamiento que surgió en la mente de la mujer ante la ultima parte de la visión, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que los demás la miraban expectante y no puede evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa "Bueno estuvo bastante he…. Interesante, ahora es el turno de Ron".

Inmediatamente Shaoran se hace un lado y un Ron nervioso se acerca a ella, al ver su estado no puede evitar abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente "Tranquilo, no va pasar nada", "Ay es tan tan lindo que cualquiera querría abrazarte y besarte, no puedo esperar a ver como serás cuando seas mayor, estoy segura que tendrás tantas chicas detrás o mas que Bill" su comentario pone al chico en una tonalidad semejante que su cabello, pero ella ya tenia tomadas las manos del chico "Trata de no pensar en nada y déjame ver la línea de tu vida" Ron sierra sus ojos y trato de poner la mente en blanco, mientras el aura los comenzaba a rodear.

Y otra vez empezó a ver.

Vio a Ron de pie ante un imponente castillo medieval "Hogwarts" pensó ella, también vio como no estaba solo sino era acompañado por dos niños mas, la primera era una niña de ojos y cabello castaños, aunque el cabello estaba bastante enmarañado "Dios necesita un buen tratamiento en el cabello", pudo ver que Ron trataba de acercarse poco a poco a la niña, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella volvía su rostro hacia el con una mirada extrañada, haciendo que el regresara a su distancia original, el otro era un chico delgado de cabellara negra que parecía que nunca se lo podía peinar, pero lo que mas las sorprendió era el parecido que tenia con un Viejo amigo pero el tenia los ojos de un color verde profundo y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Los tres chicos caminaban encima de unos cuadros, que cada vez que pasaban por uno empezaba a brillar, eran un total de siete cuadros hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, casi al final del cuarto cuadro vio como Ron se quedaba rezagado en comparación a los otros dos y justo en la línea que dividía el cuarto cuadro y el quinto el moreno y la castaña se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron sin tocar el siguiente recuadro, Ron se quedo justo en esa línea divisora de ambos cuadros.

A la mujer se le retorcía el corazón viendo como al chico le invadía una enorme tristeza en su rostro y una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro y cayo al vació. Cuando la lagrima cayo al suelo una gran llamarada de fuego envuelve a Ron y después a todo el lugar, la mujer instintivamente se cubre, parecía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, cuando un gran resplandor fue apagando poco a poco las llamas y volvió a ver la luna llena en toda su magnificencia emanando esa aura calida y tranquila; frente a ella una vez mas los tres seres que vio antes, pero ahora eran los otros dos los que señalaban al vació "tres nos deben de buscar" dijo el ser con la luna azul, "y tres nos deben de encontrar" dijo el de la luna roja, y vio una vez mas a Shaoran siendo señalado por ellos pero a su lado se encontraba Ron, todo cambia y se encuentra nuevamente frente al imponente castillo y vio que los dos chicos también se encontraban ahí pero además otra chica de cabellera negra, aunque mayor no pudo evitar reconocer a su propia hija,

Pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia el suelo vio que los tres permanecían en el sexto recuadro del camino, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue que todos los recuadros por los que había pasado Ron estaban iluminados excepto el quinto recuadro y ahí fue cuando entendió.

Y dejo de ver.

Lentamente volvía a abrir los ojos "Vaya tendrás una vida interesante" exclama ella mientras se levanta y le guiña un ojo al niño "Bueno Molly se esta haciendo tarde será mejor que regresemos a la madriguera.

En el camino de regreso Ron, Mei y los gemelos se habían adelantado dejando a las dos mujeres a Shaoran y a Ginny atrás.

"Shaoran" llamo la mujer al chico sin apartar la vista del camino "si tía" contesta el de la misma manera, las mujeres Wesley se quedaron calladas ante la inminente platica porque sabían que era importante.

"Debes ir a Japón"

"¿A Japón?" pregunta el chico.

"Si la primera parte de tu prueba: se ha roto el sello que guardaba las antiguas cartas creadas por Leed Cloe"

"Y quieres que yo las atrape ¿verdad?"

"Heeee" la mujer duda un momento cuan recuerda una parte de la visión de Shaoran "Si tienes que ir a capturarlas, pero no te será fácil; la bestia guardiana de las cartas a escogido ya a una Card Captor para llevar a cabo esa misión"

"No te preocupes sabré como tratarla, lo bueno es que mi madre tiene la tablilla que sirve para buscar las cartas, así que creo que no tendré muchos problemas"

"Bueno me gusta que tengas mucho optimismo, pero recuerda que solo es la primera parte de tu misión, cuando regreses definitivamente con nosotros te diré que mas hacer" el chico asiente, "Ahora porque no vas con Ginny y alcanzan a los demás" acto seguido ambos niños se adelantas ente la sonrisa de la mujer, que ve como Ginny se tropieza y cae en el camino; y como Shaoran gentilmente le ayuda a levantarse ante el completo sonrojo de la niña y siguen su camino, pero la niña aun no soltaba la mano de Shaoran en todo el trayecto.

"Hacen linda pareja" suelta Molly ante la linda escena "Aunque no estoy segura si terminaran juntos…" y hubo una larga pausa "Molly, recuerdas que significa que Ron sea mi ahijado"

"Tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir contigo" asiente la mujer "no te preocupes no será ahora, pero por desgracia tampoco será en una época muy agradable para el"

"A que te refieres amiga"

"Será cuando cumpla los 15 años, cuando conozca lo que es un corazón roto y lo que el cree será la traición de un amigo, sobre todo cuando sienta que no podrá será mas que uno mas de tantos.

"¿Cuando conozca lo que es un corazón roto y lo que el cree será la traición de un amigo?" pregunta Molly.

"Si será el momento justo para ir por el ya que será el único momento en que acepte a ir conmigo"

Después de esto ninguna de las mujeres dijo otra palabra al respecto mientras se acercaban a la Madriguera.

BUENO ES TODO POR HOY ME DISCULPO POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO PERO ERA PARA COMPLEMENETAR EL HORRIBLE PROLOGO QUE PUSE (Tal vez mas adelante lo cambie) PERO POR AHORA SI ES TODO, SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEWS PARA SABER COMO LO ESTOY HACIENDO SI.

NOS VEMOS.


End file.
